


[ART] Sweet Nothings

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Body Worship, Scars, Stomach kisses, Tattoos, draco with a side shave, man bun!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: Soft kisses, whispered endearments, reverent touches, and everything in between.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 71
Kudos: 593





	[ART] Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Noella, you were one of the first people I made friends with when I joined this community and you made me feel so welcome and safe. You were so patient and kind with me when I first bumbled my way through discord and its confusing features. You never failed to encourage me, made sure I always feel included, and spoil me with all your flailings. I'm so very glad I got to know you, and that I get to call you my (very talented) friend, my hype buddy, my fellow k-pop veteran and more. Happy birthday! <3
> 
> Blue.
> 
> (P.S I had planned to make utter filth for your birthday gift but FeelingsTM happened.... so... I hope you enjoy this nonetheless XD)


End file.
